How to be a Vampire
by the lost one666
Summary: Was passiert wenn Harry und Tom zu Vampiren gemacht werden und sich unwissentlich aneinander binden?  Ihr wisst es nicht?  Dann lest es euch durch
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Oh... man... ich hatte nen kreativen Anfall und den will ich euch natürlich nicht vorenthalten^^  
viel Spaß

Prolog

Schweratmend lehne ich mich an die kalte Mauer und zwinge mich dazu still zu sein und mich ja nicht zu bewegen.  
Mein ganzer Körper steht unter Strom und eigentlich schreit alles in mir nach Flucht aber wenn ich jetzt weglaufe, kriegen sie mich.  
„Guten Abend, Potter." höre ich plötzlich eine hohe, kalte Stimme neben mir.  
Ich reiße die Augen auf und bewege mich sofort von der Person weg, die direkt neben mir steht.  
„Du kannst vielleicht meinen Todessern entkommen aber nicht mir." kalte rote Augen funkeln mich an und meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf.  
Hektisch krame ich in meiner Umhangtasche, nach meinem Zauberstab.  
„Suchst du etwa den hier?" Voldemort hält den hölzernen Stab hoch. Mit schockgeweiteten Augen weiche ich zurück.  
Ich weiß, dass ich nun sterben werde. Ich stehe, unbewaffnet, dem größten Schwarzmagier, dieses Jahrtausends, gegenüber. Besagter will mich auch noch seit meiner Geburt tot sehen.  
Wenn das mal keine dollen Aussichten sind.  
Ein tiefes, animalisches Knurren reißt uns aus unserem Blickduell. Etwas springt vom Dach auf Voldemort und reißt diesen um.  
Der Aufschlag muss ihn ausgeknockt haben, denn er bleibt einfach liegen.  
Die dunkle Gestalt wirft ihm noch einen kurzen Blick zu und dreht sich dann ganz zu mir um.  
Erstarrt stehe ich da und starre das Wesen an.  
Das kann kein Mensch sein, denn die Bewegungen sind für einen Menschen unmöglich.  
Meine Hände beben und ich halte den Atem an in der Hoffnung, dass diese Gestalt einfach verschwindet und mich in Ruhe lässt.  
Doch statt mein inneres Flehen zu erhören kommt dieses Etwas auf mich zu. Ein kleiner Lichtstrahl lässt mich erkennen was mich da bedroht.  
Es ist eine junge Frau mit schulterlangen, weißen Haaren und blutroten Augen, die auf mich zu kommt.  
Ein Vampir.  
Ich schlucke schwer als ich das verwischte Blut an ihrem Kinn entdecke. Hat sie Voldemort etwa gebissen?  
Ich werfe dem Kerl einen kurzen Blick zu und entdecke die Blutlache die sich unter ihm bildet.  
Bitte, bitte lass es nur eine Platzwunde sein.  
Ich weiche einen Schritt zurück. Meine Füße scheinen unendlich viel Krach zu machen.  
Die Steine unter meinen Sohlen knirschen laut und selbst meine Gelenke scheinen zu knarzen.  
Die Vampirin kraust ihre Augenbrauen und öffnet ihren Mund. Lange, spitze und vor allem gefährlich aussehende Zähne blitzen im Dunkeln.  
Ich schlucke noch einmal und spüre wie mir der Angstschweiß über den Nacken läuft.  
Dann springt sie und reißt mich um. Alles wird schwarz und die letzten Worte die ich höre sind:  
„Kümmert euch umeinander, sonst werdet ihr sterben."

-Prolog Ende-

So... jetzt müsst ihr euch nicht mehr so lange wie sonst gedulden bis ich wieder was hochlade... versprochen^^  
byebye eure Lost


	2. Chapter 1

**1. kapitel**

Auf grund der großen Nachfrage lad ich jetz einfach mal n neues Chap hoch^^

1. Kapitel

Mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen wache ich auf.  
Oooh... was ist passiert?  
Nur langsam tauchen die Erinnerungen wieder auf und ich schrecke hoch.  
Autsch... böser Fehler, denn sofort wird mir schwindlig und die Welt fängt bedrohlich an zu wanken.  
Aber wo ist Voldemort? Suchend blicke ich mich um und entdecke einen jungen Mann, der an genau der gleichen Stelle liegt wo Voldemort...  
Moment mal.. Wankend gehe ich auf den Mann zu und betrachte ihn genauer.  
Das ist Voldemort. Naja, sagen wir eher Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
Ich gehe in die Hocke und drehe ihn so, dass ich sein Gesicht sehen kann. Überall ist Blut und der schwere Geruch vernebelt meine Sinne, lässt einen tiefen Hunger in mir erwachen.  
Ich atme schwer und bei jedem ausatmen knurre ich leise.  
Ich lasse meine Finger durch die Blutlache gleiten und führe sie dann zu meinem Mund. Wie in Trance lecke ich die rote Flüssigkeit ab.  
Meine Geschmackssinne scheinen zu explodieren und ich will mehr davon.  
Ich schaue dem Bewusstlosen noch einmal kurz ins Gesicht, um sicher zu gehen das er nicht wach ist und vergrabe dann blitzschnell meine Zähne in seinem Hals.  
Kaltes Blut rinnt meine Kehle hinab und ich sauge gierig weiter, weiß nicht was gerade mit mir passiert.  
Plötzlich vergraben sich lange Finger in meinen Haaren, pressen meinen Mund, erst näher an den kalten Hals und reißen mich dann brutal nach hinten. Ich spüre wie sich lange spitze Zähne in meinen Hals bohren und an der Wunde gesaugt wird.  
Ich schaue mit glasigem Blick in den Nachthimmel und vergehe unter den Gefühlen, die in mir wach werden.  
Dann reiße ich mich los und nehme Abstand. Mit einem spielerischen Knurren grinse ich den anderen an.  
Vergessen ist wer ich bin, wer der andere ist und wo wir sind.  
Allein meine Instinkte zählen und die verlangen nach mehr. Mehr von diesem berauschenden Gefühl.  
Der Andere geht vor mir in die Hocke und kauert sich auf den Boden, zum Sprung bereit. Ich blecke meine Zähne, fordere ihn heraus und die Provokation scheint zu funktionieren, denn der Andere springt, schlingt seine Arme um mich und rollt mit mir über den Boden.  
Als ich die Augen wieder öffne kniet er über mir und grinst mich triumphal an. Verspielt schnappt er nach mir doch ich weiche aus, bin eine Sekunde schneller als er.  
Seine Zähne bekommen nur Luft zu fassen und schon einen Moment später liegt er unter mir. Schweratmend schaue ich in die Blutroten Augen, die mir den gleichen Hunger zeigen den ich in mir spüre. Diesen Hunger nach mehr.  
Ein tiefes, wildes Knurren kämpft sich aus meinem Brustkorb hervor und ich zerre seinen Kopf beiseite um wieder von diesem sagenhaften Blut zu trinken. Doch bevor ich zu beiße, lecke ich kurz, fast liebevoll über die Ader. Zärtlich versenke ich meine Zähne in dem weißen Hals und beginne wieder zu saugen, doch plötzlich stört mich ein anderer Geruch und ich halte inne. Schaue auf.  
Ich lasse von dem anderen ab, der nun auch etwas zu wittern scheint, doch so schnell wie dieser Geruch aufgetaucht war, verschwindet er wieder.  
Und in diesem Moment wird mir klar, was ich hier gerade tue.  
Wir beide schießen auseinander, als wären wir gleichnamige Pole zweier Magneten.  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?" blafft Riddle mich an und seine Augen verdunkeln sich gefährlich.  
Ich bleibe ruhiger als er und streiche mir nachdenklich über die Lippen.  
Was war nur los mit uns? Ich habe mich wie ein Tier gefühlt.  
Das einzige was geblieben ist, ist dieser schreckliche Hunger. Und ich bekomme Angst, dass nur er diesen Drang befriedigen kann.  
Ich fixiere ihn und frage dann mit dunkler Stimme:  
„Was mir einfällt? WAS MIR EINFÄLLT? Du hast doch mit gemacht!" donner ich zum Schluss und gehe in Angriffshaltung. Auch Riddle knurrt und hockt sich hin, doch statt mich anzugreifen, springt er über mich hinweg und verschwindet in der Nacht.  
Langsam beruhigt sich mein Gemüt wieder. Schweratmend rappel ich mich auf und gehe aus der Gasse.  
Ich fühle mich so schwach. ich schließe die Augen und lasse mich von den Gerüchen leiten.  
Ein besonders angenehmer erregt meine Aufmerksamkeit. Er überdeckt die anderen und macht es mir leichter ihm zu folgen.  
Er ist schwer und doch wieder nicht. Er vermittelt mir Geborgenheit und ich sehne mich fast schon nach dem dazu gehörigen Körper. Meine Schritte werden schneller und schneller, zum Schluss fliege ich fast schon durch die Nacht immer noch den Duft in der Nase, welcher immer intensiver wird.  
Plötzlich pralle ich gegen was festes und reiße es um. Es ist die Quelle des Geruches.  
„Wieso bist du mir nachgerannt, Potter? Verpiss dich!" Erschrocken reiße ich die Augen auf und starre Riddle an. Doch dieser Geruch vernebelt meine Sinne und lässt mich nicht klar denken.  
Meine Nasenflügel blähen sich als ich noch mal tief einatme um mich zu vergewissern ob ich mich auch nicht irre.  
Wieso zieht mich sein Geruch erst jetzt so an?  
Unsicher schaue ich auf, entdecke Verwirrung in seinen Augen. Er scheint genauso überfordert zu sein wie ich.  
„Was sind wir eigentlich?" frage ich nach einem Moment der Stille. Riddle zieht eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich würde sagen... Vampire." antwortet er ernst und ich seufze hilflos.  
„Na. Klasse..." murmel ich und lasse den Kopf hängen.  
„Sag mal... Kann es sein das mein Körper sich verändert hat?" fragt Riddle mich plötzlich und ich schaue ihn skeptisch an.  
„Jetzt wo du's sagst." sage ich und stehe auf. Ich muss ja nun nicht die ganze Zeit auf seinem Schoß sitzen.  
„Haha... Wie witzig wir doch sind." murrt er und klopft sich den Dreck vom Umhang. Ich betrachte ihn genauer. Er sieht genauso alt aus wie ich. So um die Zwanzig rum.  
Ich fahre mir durch die wilden Haare und schaue mich verzweifelt um.  
Ich ... bin nun ein Vampir?  
Planlos stehe ich da.  
Na toll. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?  
Moment! Wo ist Riddle?  
Weg. Na klasse.  
Hoffnungslos mache ich mich auf den Weg in meine Wohnung.  
Ich gehe langsam, zumindest wollte ich das, denn ich bin schneller als erwartet bei mir. Erstaunt blicke ich mich um, öffne dann aber die Tür und betrete meine Wohnung. Als ich die Tür geschlossen habe, werde ich plötzlich umgerissen und lande unsanft auf meiner Couch.  
Spitze Zähne bohren sich in meinen Hals und der Mund beginnt zu saugen.  
Wieder umhüllt mich dieser unglaubliche Geruch und die weichen Lippen beginnen mich zu verwöhnen.  
Ich schnurre leise, schließe meine Augen und schlinge meine Arme um den Nacken des Anderen.  
Oh... Was ist das nur für ein Gefühl?  
Ich keuche leise und drücke diesen sagenhaften Mund näher an meinen Hals.  
„Hui... Ihr zwei habt also Genuss an Vampirblut gefunden. Das ist eher selten." unterbricht uns plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme.  
Wir schrecken auf, schauen erst uns an und dann zum Fenster. Dort sitzt die weißhaarige Frau, die uns gebissen hat und grinst uns an.  
Wie schon einmal an diesem Abend schießen Tom und ich auseinander.  
„Wie meinst du das?" frage ich die Frau während ich sie beobachte. Ihre Augen sind kalt und mustern mich und Riddle.  
„Das ihr Vampirblut mögt? Tja... Ein Vampir spezialisiert sich auf das Blut, welches er als erstes trinkt. Alles andere erfüllt auch seinen Zweck aber es wird nie so gut schmecken wie das." Ich seufze tief.  
Na Klasse. Ganz großes Kino. Wenn sie mir jetzt noch erzählt, dass mir nur Riddles Blut schmecken wird dann begehe ich Selbstmord. Soweit das möglich ist.  
„Schmeckt uns generell Vampirblut?" stellt Riddle meine gedachte Frage.  
„Hmm... Nein. Wenn ihr als erstes von einem kleinen Mädchen trinkt würde euch jedes  
x-beliebiges Blut eines Mädchens schmecken, da das der Menschen nicht so intensiv schmeckt. Wenn man zuerst einen Vampir beißt wird man darauf geeicht. Man kann nicht mehr ohne diesen einen Geschmack leben." antwortet sie und ich versinke stöhnend im Sessel.  
Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ich soll jetzt nur noch Riddles Blut mögen? Wo ist die nächste Brücke von der ich mich stürzen kann?  
Riddle scheint der gleiche Gedanke gekommen zu sein.  
Die Weißhaarige schaut erstaunt zwischen uns hin und her.  
„Ihr habt voneinander getrunken?", fängt sie an zu lachen, „ So richtig? Ich lach mich tot! Damit seid ihr auch noch einen Bund eingegangen!" Zum Schluss kann sie nicht mehr sprechen und vergräbt hilflos lachend ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.  
„Was für einen Bund?" frage ich vorsichtig nach, bin mir nicht sicher ob ich's wirklich wissen will.  
„Ja... Mit dem beiderseitigen Biss schwören zwei, sich liebende, Vampire ewige Treue.  
Man kann nicht mehr ohne ihn leben, allein der Geruch treibt einen in den Wahnsinn. Ahahahahahahahha... Ich kann's nicht glauben und das nur weil ich euch mal fünf Minuten aus den Augen gelassen habe! ICH FASS ES NICHT!" Sie kriegt sich gar nicht mehr ein vor lachen.  
Ich schaue vorsichtig zu Riddle, der sie Situation anscheinend genauso beschissen findet wie ich.

Die Weißhaarige ist schon seit einer halben Stunde verschwunden. Ihren Namen kenne ich immer noch nicht.  
Ich kaue mir auf der Unterlippe herum und weiß nicht so recht was ich nun machen soll.  
Riddle hat sich auf meine Couch gepflanzt und beobachtet mich beim auf- und abgehen.  
„Gott! Potter! Wenn du nicht willst das ich dich an deinen Sessel binde, dann setz dich freiwillig!" mault er plötzlich. Ich werfe ihm einen erbosten Blick zu und setze mein herum getigere fort.  
Er knurrt bedrohlich und innerhalb von Millisekunden sitze ich auf meinem Sessel und meine Hände werden brutal auf die Sessellehnen gedrückt. Ich höre das Holz splittern als es zerbricht. Allerdings tut es nicht so weh wie erwartet.  
Stinksauer blicke ich ihn an.  
„Wenn du eine Idee hast, wie wir aus dieser beschissenen Situation rauskommen, dann kannst du mir gerne sagen das ich mich setzen soll. Vorher ist es immer noch meine Wohnung , die du gerade zerstörst." fauche ich und funkel ihn an. Er scheint ziemlich unbeeindruckt zu sein.  
„Deine Möbel sind eh nicht die schönsten." sagt er mit finsterem Blick und ich krause die Augenbrauen.  
„Kannst ja gehen!" murmel ich und weiche seinem Blick aus.  
„Gut. Meinetwegen. Sieh zu wie du aus diesem Mist hier raus kommst." knurrt er, lässt mich los und verschwindet aus meiner Wohnung.  
Langsam entspannen sich meine Kiefer und ich höre auf die Luft an zu halten.  
Es ist praktisch das man nicht sterben kann. Also muss man auch nicht atmen.  
Herzschlag habe ich auch keinen mehr, sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich schon längst an einem Herzkasper krepiert. Ach ne, geht ja nicht.  
Verdammter Bockmist!  
Ruckartig stehe ich auf und fange wieder an durch den Raum zu gehen.  
Ich bin nicht nur ein Vampir... Nein, ich muss mich ausgerechnet auf Riddles Blut spezialisieren und damit kann es nicht aufhören.. Nö. Ich muss mich ja auch noch an ihn binden.  
Ich hasse mein Leben! Passiert sowas eigentlich nur mir? (A.d.A.: Wenn ich die Geschichten schreibe... ja. ^^)  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich so jetzt schon unruhig durch die Gegend renn, aber die Sonne geht schon auf. Es wird Tag.  
Ich seufze.  
Sonnenlicht wird mich nicht töten, das hatte meine, ich grinse bei diesem Begriff, Erschafferin mir versichert.  
Aber ich will kein Vampir sein. Ich scheiß auf meine neuen Fähigkeiten.  
Vielleicht wäre es nicht so schlimm, wenn Riddle kein Vampir wäre und nicht unsterblich.  
Ich trete gegen meinen Schrank, so wie immer wenn ich verzweifelt bin, doch diesmal gibt das dicke Holz nach. Krachend landet mein Fuß im Schrank und ich liege am Boden, weil ich die Balance verloren habe.  
Ich hasse es.  
Ich muss hier raus.

-1. Kapitel Ende-


	3. Chapter 2

Da kommt die nächste Folter für ´meine Lieblinge  
(Lost:Ich tu es nur damit ihr glücklich seid  
Tom+Harry: AUF SIE!  
Lost: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA*wegrenn*)  
Viel Spaß^^

2. Kapitel

Eine Woche ist seit dem vergangen und ich habe sogar schon Menschenblut probiert.  
Aber immer blieb dieses berauschende Gefühl aus. Ich merkte wie ich wieder kräftiger wurde aber mir fehlte dieser gewisse Kick.  
Meine Wohnung hatte ich vor Wut auch schon fast ganz zerlegt.  
Der Schrank liegt nur noch, als kleine Splitter im ganzen Wohnzimmer verteilt und mein Sessel hat auch schon das zeitliche gesegnet.  
Mittlerweile sitze ich auf dem Boden, vor meinem Fernseher und schaue in Büchern ob man diese bescheuerte Bindung rückgängig machen kann.  
Bisher habe ich noch nichts gefunden.  
Deprimiert lasse ich mich nach hinten fallen und starre gedankenverloren an die Decke.  
Bisher hatte ich es immer geschafft Riddle aus meinen Gedanken zu verbannen aber heute wollte es nicht klappen.  
Ich schließe meine Augen und sehe seine blutroten Augen wieder genau vor mir. Jede einzelne Bewegung seines kraftvollen Körpers.  
Ich schmecke sein wunderbares Blut wieder auf meiner Zunge.  
Unbewusst lecke ich mir über die Lippen.  
Die ganze Woche hatte sein Geruch in meiner Wohnung gehangen und war nicht mal mit Dauerlüften verschwunden. Ich bin beinahe wahnsinnig geworden und aus dem selben Grund liege ich nicht auf meiner Couch, denn dort ist es am stärksten.  
Jetz liege ich hier und mir geht fast einer ab, nur weil ich an RIDDLE denke. Muss ich das verstehen?  
Seufzend drehe ich mich auf die Seite und rolle mich zusammen.  
Ich wünschte ich könnte schlafen. Einfach durch das Augenschließen dieser Welt entkommen.  
Wieder bei meinen Freunden sein oder noch besser, vergessen wer ich bin.  
Einfach nur ein normaler Junge sein, der von seinen Verwandten gepiesackt wird.  
Nicht der Vampir, der sich dummerweise mit seinem Erzfeind verbunden hat. Mit dem Mann, der ihn eigentlich töten will.  
Wenn's wenigstens Malfoy wäre, dann wäre ja alles schön und gut. Mit ihm habe ich mich ja wenigstens halbwegs vertragen, nachdem ich ihn aus dem brennenden Raum der Wünsche gezogen habe.  
Und verdammt, der ist ja auch noch ziemlich sexy, aber nein! Ich muss ausgerechnet Voldemort erwischen.  
Ich öffne die Augen und mein Blick fällt sofort auf zwei Drachenlederstiefel, die genau vor mir stehen.  
Ich lasse meinen Blick nach oben wandern und erkenne Riddles Gesicht. Ich kneife meine Augen wieder zusammen und verstecke mein Gesicht hinter meinen Armen.  
Er soll mich in Ruhe lassen. Er wollte mich doch hier allein verschmoren lassen. Jetzt brauche ich ihn auch nicht mehr.  
Ich knurre bedrohlich als ich höre, dass er sich zu mir runter beugt. Doch das scheint ihn nicht zu stoppen. Er zieht vorsichtig meine Arme von meinem Gesicht weg. Ich halte panisch die Luft an um nicht durch seinen Geruch schwach zu werden und lasse meine Augen weiterhin krampfhaft geschlossen.  
Ich fühle seine Lippen an meiner Schlagader und sofort bröckelt mein Widerstand.  
Ein leises Keuchen verlässt meine Kehle als er mich vorsichtig beißt. Wie von allein wandern meine Hände in seinen Nacken.  
In mir fängt es an zu brodeln und das tiefe Verlangen, welches ich die ganze Woche zurück gedrängt habe, flammt wieder auf.  
Riddles lange Finger streichen durch meine Haare, spielen mit ihnen.  
Ich entspanne mich unter den sanften Berührungen, erwidere sie vorsichtig.  
Ganz langsam streicht er meinen Hals hinab über meine Brust. Ich reiße meine Augen auf, als seine Finger meine Brustwarzen streifen. Ein leises Stöhnen verlässt meine Lippen.  
Ich spüre wie er sich von mir löst und schließe die Augen.  
Ich will ihn nicht ansehen, es würde den Moment wahrscheinlich zerstören.  
„Du bist ganz blass... war wohl ein wenig zu viel." murmelt er und streicht mir zärtlich über die Lippen. Ich lache bitter.  
„Ich wette mit dir das ich immer blass bin." sage ich und öffne meine Augen wieder. Mein Blick bleibt an seinem Hals hängen. Sanft streiche ich mit meinen Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut.  
„Los, beiß schon zu." flüstert er mir ins Ohr und sein verführerischer Hals ist jetzt direkt neben meinem Mund.  
Zögerlich setze ich an und ritze nur leicht die Haut auf, lasse die ersten Blutstropfen meine Kehle hinabrinnen.  
Dieser Geschmack. Unvergleichlich.  
Ich beiße fest zu und fange gierig an zu saugen. Ich höre sein überraschtes Keuchen und fange an zu grinsen.  
Riddle greift mir in die Haare und zieht mich vorsichtig weg.  
„Es reicht." murmelt er und ich seufze frustriert auf. Ich will mehr davon.  
Hmmm... Seine Berührungen sind unglaublich. Jaa... hör nicht auf.  
Plötzlich reißt er mir wild das Shirt runter und küsst mich brutal. Ich kralle meine Hände in seine Schulterblätter und knurre leise.  
Sein Hemd reißt unter meinen Fingernägeln und landet auch auf dem Boden. Keuchend zerrt er an meiner Hose, die natürlich bei unseren Kräften sofort nachgibt.

Verschwitzt liege ich auf dem Boden und versuche meinen Atem zu kontrollieren.  
Das war Wahnsinn!  
Riddles Fingerspitzen streichen immer noch über meine Haut und jagen wohlige Schauer durch meinen Körper.  
„Ich hab beschlossen, dass es eh sinnlos ist." murmelt er leise und ich schaue ihn verwirrt an.  
„Was meinst du?" frage ich leise und streiche mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ich habe versucht mich von dir fernzuhalten, dich zu hassen wie vorher, doch es ging nicht. Ich musste ständig an dich denken und hab mich innerlich so nach dir gesehnt..." antwortet er und ich schaue ihn mit großen Augen an. Was redet er denn da?  
Will er mich verarschen?  
Hallo? Alles klar in deiner wahnsinnigen Birne?  
Was ist denn bitteschön so schwer daran mich zu hassen. Das hat er die letzten 24 Jahre doch auch gekonnt.  
Ich stehe auf und ziehe eine Hose aus dem Stapel Klamotten, der sich in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers befindet, und ziehe sie an. Unterhose ist jetzt erst mal egal.  
Ich stapfe in die Küche und mache mir dort einen Kaffee. Ich hab mich gewundert, als ich festgestellt habe das mir normales Essen immer noch schmeckt.  
„Ich hab was falsches gesagt, nicht wahr?" fragt Riddle mich aus der Wohnstube und ich seufze.  
„Ja." antworte ich leise, bin mir aber sicher das er es gehört hat. Voll angezogen kommt er in die Küche.  
„Tut mir leid aber du musst jetzt gehen." murmel ich und drehe ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Er seufzt tief und verschwindet dann. Ich bekomme es mit weil er die Tür zuknallt.  
„AAAAAAAAAAAHH!" schreie ich um meine Anspannung loszuwerden. Gleichzeitig lasse ich mich auf den Boden fallen und kralle meine Hände in die Fliesen.  
Ich hasse mein Leben! Ich hasse es!  
Wie soll ich das nur durchstehen?  
Ich lasse meinen Kopf gegen den Küchenschrank fallen.  
Ich habe keine Lust mehr. Ich will sterben. Oder zumindest wieder ein ganz normaler Mensch sein.  
„Harry! Mach die Tür auf! SOFORT!" ruft plötzlich jemand von draußen und hämmert gegen die Tür.  
Schnell springe ich auf und öffne. Ginny stürmt herein und funkelt mich böse an.  
„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, dich so lange nicht bei mir zu melden?" brüllt sie los und ich stecke mir die Finger in die Ohren. Ich schließe die Tür wieder und schaue sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.  
„Ginny... Wir haben vor einer Woche mit einander telefoniert. Das ist nicht lange." sage ich skeptisch.  
„Ich hab Tom Riddle aus deiner Wohnung kommen sehen. Ist doch logisch das ich mir da Sorgen mache." braust sie auf und packt mich am Kragen.. Ich lächel sie schwach an.  
„Du kannst mich nicht verletzen." sage ich und sie verengt gefährlich die Augen.  
„Ich kann, wenn ich will." knurrt sie und ihr Griff verstärkt sich. Sanft und ohne große Kraftanstrengung löse ich ihre Finger, während sie mich verblüfft anschaut.  
„Nein. Du kannst mich nicht verletzen. Und nicht mal Voldemort könnte mich noch töten." murmel ich bitter und gehe in mein Wohnzimmer.  
„Was meinst du damit?" Ginny läuft mir verwirrt hinterher und bleibt erstaunt in der Tür stehen.  
„Was ist denn hier passiert?" fragt sie mich entsetzt und starrt fassungslos auf die zerrissenen Sachen und den zerstörten Schrank..  
„Wurdest du etwa von einem Werwolf gebissen?" Ich kicher. Ich hatte gar nicht an diese Option gedacht und sie ist definitiv schlimmer als ein Vampir zu sein.  
„Nein, nein. Gebissen schon aber nicht von einem Werwolf. Eher einem Vampir."  
„WIE BITTE?"  
„Ganz ruhig. Es ist nicht so schlimm wie du denkst." Es ist schlimmer, denke ich und drehe ihr den Rücken zu.  
„Willst du einen Kaffee?" frage ich sie vorsichtig und sie nickt, leichenblass. Ich verkneife mir ein Grinsen und hole ihr eine Tasse aus dem Schrank.  
„Ich tu dir wirklich nichts. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben." sage ich leise und werfe ihr einen Seitenblick zu. Sie scheint nicht wirklich beruhigt zu sein.

Einige Stunden später ist Ginny wieder verschwunden. Ich habe sie halbwegs beruhigt.  
Ich sitze wieder auf dem Boden und blätter durch eine Zeitschrift. nur Klatsch und Tratsch. Immer das selbe. Wer ist mit wem zusammen. Wer hat wen betrogen...  
Ich gähne und lasse mich nach hinten fallen. Rein theoretisch könnte ich weg gehen aber ich habe keine Lust.  
Und ich weiß auch wer daran Schuld ist. Einzig und allein Riddle.

Kapitel 2 Ende


	4. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel**

Kapitel 3

So und das nächste Chap…. Ich stell erstmal alle kapitel soweit rein da die Fortsetzung sowieso noch ein bisschen dauern wird

Viel Spaß^^

Ich tigere unruhig durch die verlassenen Straßen Londons. Es sind nun fast zwei Monate seit meiner letzten Begegnung mit Riddle vergangen. Schon seit Wochen hält mich diese innere Unruhe gefangen. Meine Gedanken hangen bei ihm und nicht mal Ginny kann das ändern.  
Die ersten Regentropfen treffen mein Gesicht und ich schaue verwirrt auf. Der Himmel ist schwarz und die Sterne, die ich die letzten Wochen so gerne beobachtet habe, sind nicht zu sehen.  
Immer mehr Tropfen treffen mich und ich schließe die Augen. Ich genieße das Gefühl wie der Regen meine Wangen hinab läuft.  
Mein Kopf betet mir immer wieder vor das es falsch ist sich nach Riddles Nähe zu sehnen und doch weiß ich, dass mir diese Sehnsucht niemand mehr nehmen kann.  
Ich seufze kellertief und öffne wieder meine Augen. Wie soll das nun weitergehen.  
Riddle hat anscheinend schon eingesehen, dass wir nun nicht mehr getrennte Wege gehen können. Aber was soll ich tun?  
Meine Aufgabe ist ihn zu töten. Aber zählt das nun noch? Ich bin so gesehen tot... und er eigentlich auch.  
Plötzlich werde ich von hinten umarmt.  
"Harry..."  
Dieser angenehme Geruch umhüllt mich wieder und mach mich schwach. Ich lege meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und genieße die Nähe zu ihm. Sie scheint das Loch in meiner Brust, welches sich gebildet hatte seit er gegangen war, wieder zu füllen.  
Seine Stimme ist rau und dringt mir durch Mark und Bein. Ich fühle seinen Mund an meinem Hals und keuche leise. Seine Zähne bohren sich durch meine Haut und er beginnt zu saugen.  
Ich keuche leise und vergrabe meine Hand in seinen Haaren.  
Wieso macht er mich so schwach? Wieso kann ich ihm einfach nicht widerstehe.? Das kann doch nicht nur an dieser bescheuerten Bindung liegen.  
So stehen wir im kalten Novemberregen. Seine haare hängen ihm klatschnass ins Gesicht und soweit ich es erkennen kann, hat er seine Augen geschlossen.  
Nach einer kleinen Weile löst er sich von mir und lässt mich los. Ich unterdrücke einen Laut, der sich meine Brust hoch kämpft.  
"Potter?" werde ich plötzlich gerufen und ich drehe mich erstaunt um. Riddle ist verschwunden und Draco Malfoy steht am anderen Ende der Gasse.  
Er trägt einen weißen Anzug und hat einen schwarzen Schirm aufgespannt. Ich gehe lächelnd auf ihn zu.  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich mal in Muggellondon treffe." sage ich grinsend und bleibe vor ihm stehen. Malfoy verzieht das Gesicht.  
"Ich auch nicht aber es ließ sich nicht verhindern." antwortet er und bietet mir an mit unter den Schirm zu kommen, doch ich bleibe im Regen stehen.  
"Du siehst blass aus. Geht's dir gut?"fragt er mich besorgt und ich schüttel den Kopf.  
"Alles in Ordnung. Mach dir keinen Kopf." sage ich leise und mustere ihn von oben bis unten. Er sieht so verdammt gut aus.  
"Und du bist dir sicher das du wirklich hetero bist." frage ich mit einem bedauerndem Unterton.  
"Nach meinem ersten und letzten Mal mit dir? Ja!" antwortet er gereizt. Ja, ja. Draco hasst es wenn man ihn auf seinen Ausrutscher an Weihnachten erinnert. Ich grinse und stelle mich zu ihm unter den Schirm.  
"Ach, komm schon Draco... So schlecht kann ich gar nicht gewesen sein. Wenn ich daran denke wie du abgegangen bist..." hauche ich heiser und Malfoy starrt mich misstrauisch an.  
"Was hast du vor, Harry?" fragt er mich mit rauer Stimme und ich grinse ihn verrucht an.  
"Ich versuche mir gerade eine spannende Nacht zu organisieren." antworte ich seelenruhig und ich höre ein leises Grollen im Hintergrund. Riddle beobachtet mich also und wird gerade eifersüchtig.  
"Vergiss es, Potter. Ich stehe nicht auf Männer!" faucht Draco und ich fange an zu lachen.  
"Ist ja gut. Ich habs begriffen." sage ich und nehme wieder Abstand zu ihm.  
"Ich muss los. Ich hab noch eine wichtige Verabredung." sagt der Blonde und verschwindet dann. Ich schaue ihm grinsend nach.  
"Was war das denn ebend?" werde ich gefragt und ich funkel Riddle wütend an.  
"Ich habe gerade versucht jemanden zu verführen. Hast du ein Problem damit?"  
"JA!"  
"Riddle. Ich gehöre nicht dir. Wir sind nur durch einen dummen Zufall aneinander gebunden." erkläre ich sachlich und will gehen, doch er hält mich am Arm fest. Ich schaue ihn böse an und er lässt mich sofort los.  
"Verschwinde einfach aus meinem Leben." fauche ich und laufe einfach los.  
Er soll mich einfach in Ruhe lassen.

Einige Stunden später betrete ich mit einem jungen Mann meine Wohnung. Ich habe ihn in einer Disco aufgegabelt und ich hatte ihn relativ schnell um meinen Finger gewickelt.  
Als ich die Tür hinter mir abgeschlossen habe gehe ich langsam auf mich zu. Ich lasse meine Hände über seine Schultern fahren und lege meine Lippen an seinen Hals. Er wird mir heute ein wenig mehr als Erschöpfung und Spermaflecken auf dem Bettlaken dalassen.  
Ich grinse leicht als ich ihn in Richtung Bett dirigiere und ihn darauf schubse. Schneller als er schauen kann habe ich seine Kleider entfernt und ihn auf dem Bett festgenagelt.  
Sein Blick ist verschwommen. Ich kann nicht genau sagen ob es an meiner Aura liegt, die Menschen außer Gefecht setzt sobald ich ihnen näher komme und ich Durst habe, oder ob es an dem vielen Alkohol liegt.  
"Hmm... was meinst du? Mit oder ohne Vorbereitung?" frage ich ihn mit tiefer Stimme und lasse meine Hände über seinen Körper wandern. Er keucht leise und schließt seine Augen genießend.  
"Is... hmm... mir egal...aaah." keucht er als ich meine Hand um seinen Penis lege und sie leicht hinauf und hinab wandern lasse.  
"Perfekt..." murmel ich und platziere eine Kuss auf seinem Nacken. Ich lasse meine freie Hand über seinen Oberschenkel wandern und versenke einen Finger in ihm.  
"Aahh... Wieso... wieso sind... mmhh.. Deine Hände so kalt?" keucht er und ich halte erstaunt inne. Das hatte bisher niemanden von meinen letzten Opfern interessiert.  
"Glaub mir. Nicht nur meine Hände sind kalt." sage ich und mit einem gedachten Spruch bin auch ich meine Sachen los. Nachdem ich ihn halbwegs auf das Kommende vorbereitet habe, stütze ich meine Hände neben seinem Kopf ab und schaue ihm tief in die Augen. Mit einem einzigen glatten Stoß versenke ich mich in ihm und er wimmert leise auf.  
"Es hört gleich wieder auf." murmel ich und ich werfe einen kurzen Blick aus meinem Fenster. Es ist mir direkt gegenüber und man kann von meinem Bett direkt hinaus schauen. Was ich dort sehe erstaunt mich bringt mich aber gleichzeitig zum grinsen.  
Tom sitzt auf dem Fenstersims und schaut mich wutentbrannt an.  
Ich klappe das Fenster, mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch an, damit er auch jedes Geräusch genau hört.  
Ich lege das Bein meines Opfers meine Schulter um sanft in die weiche Haut an der Innenseite zu beißen. Dabei löse ich nicht den Blickkontakt mir Riddle.  
Seine Augen brennen sich in meine und ich stöhne leise auf. Doch mit jedem Stoß wird es lauter und ich schließe nun auch meine Augen. Mit meiner freien Hand beginne ich wieder den Penis des anderen zu bearbeiten.  
Der junge Mann ist fast schon am schreien und ich öffne wieder meine Augen. Tom grinst mich triumphal an und flüstert leise:  
"Danach bist du an der Reihe."  
Ich merke wie mein Orgasmus mich überrollt und schlage meine Fangzähne in den Hals des anderen. Der schreit erschrocken auf und versucht wegzukommen, doch ich halte ihn eisern fest.  
Ich sauge so lange bis er sich nicht mehr bewegt und lasse erst von ihm ab als sein Herz aufhört zu schlagen. Ich wische das Sperma an meiner Hand einfach am Laken ab. Ich stehe auf und gehe ins Bad.  
Ich brauch jetzt dringend eine Dusche.  
"Ah.. Wo willst du denn hin?" werde ich plötzlich aufgehalten und ich drehe mich zu Riddle um.  
"Was ist los? Hat dir die Vorstellung nicht gefallen?" frage ich und steige in die Duschkabine.  
"Doch. Allerdings hätte ich lieber etwas anderes gesehen."  
"Zum Beispiel?"  
"Dich und mich. Und du bist unten und schreist so wie der Typ den du mit gebracht hast." Ich kann ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken.  
"Du wirst mich niemals zum schreien bringen." sage ich und drehe das heiße Wasser auf.  
Als ich wieder aus der Dusche rauskomme, schlendere ich vorbei an Riddle in mein Schlafzimmer.  
Der Typ liegt ja immer noch hier...  
"Hättest du ihn nicht mal verschwinden lassen können?" frage ich den anderen missmutig, doch der steht nur im Türrahmen und grinst mich an.  
"Nö. Wieso? Ich hab ihn schließlich nicht getötet."  
Ich schicke ihm einen bösen Blick und schnappe mir dann meinen Zauberstab. Einen gemurmelten Spruch später ist die Leiche verschwunden.  
"Was willst du hier?" frage ich Riddle und wandere zu meinem "Schrank(eher immer noch der Stapel Klamotten im Wohnzimmer) und ziehe mir eine Hose aus dem Stapel hervor. Nicht das er noch auf falsche Gedanken kommt. Doch Riddle steht einfach nur da und beobachtet mich.  
"Ich wollte mich für meine Reaktion entschuldigen..."  
Ich schaue ihn skeptisch an. Er... entschuldigt sich... bei mir...?  
Okay... Was auch immer er nimmt... er muss weniger nehmen oder zumindest was abgeben... vielleicht verstehe ich ihn ja dann...  
Innerhalb von Millisekunden steht er plötzlich vor mir und streicht mir sanft über die Unterlippe. Ich schaue ihn verwirrt an. was geht ihm nur durch den Kopf.  
Plötzlich beugt er sich vor und küsst mich

Ende

Oooh... ich kann ja so fies sein^^  
Ihr habts verdient... nein... ich weiß ehrlich gesagt noch nicht so genau wie es jetzt weitergehen soll aber es ist in Arbeit... das nächste Chap kommt auch ganz schnell versprochen


	5. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel…  
Los geht's…...

Kapitel 4

Plötzlich beugt er sich vor und küsst mich.  
Nichts Forderndes ist in dieser Geste, was mich erstaunt. Bisher lief jede einzelne unserer Begegnungen nur auf das eine hinaus.  
Doch ich kann mir über diesen Umstand keine weiteren Gedanken machen da mein Hirn sich langsam verabschiedet und ich mich völlig fallen lasse.  
Ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken und ziehe ihn dichter zu mir.  
Ich will mehr. Mehr von diesem ausfüllenden Gefühl.  
Seine schlanken Finger vergraben sich in meinen Haaren und lassen mich fast wahnsinnig werden und bevor ich noch irgendetwas machen kann, verabschiedet sich mein Verstand und nur noch meine Instinkte sind da.  
Vergessen ist alles um mich herum und nur noch er zählt.  
Ich grinse als ich mich von ihm löse und ihn spielerisch nach hinten schubse.  
Er grollt ein wenig grinst dann aber auch als er raubtierhaft auf mich zu kommt. Ich stehe da und warte darauf, dass er etwas macht. Doch er zögert. Er hält kurz in seinen Bewegungen inne, schaut mich kurz prüfend an.  
Kurz darauf finde ich mich unter ihm auf dem Boden wieder. Wir schliddern gemeinsam über den Boden des Wohnzimmers und krachen gegen eine Wand. Anscheinend hatte er ein wenig viel Schwung drauf.  
Seine Lippen pressen sich wieder auf meine und seine Hände lassen meine Hose verschwinden.  
Ich zerreiße sein Hemd mit einer Bewegung. Seine Zähne bohren sich in meinen Hals und entführen mich in eine andere Welt.  
Meine Finger vergraben sich in seinem Rücken, hinterlassen tiefe Kratzspuren.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme und mein sich Verstand sich wieder einschaltet, schrecke ich hoch.  
Was habe ich nur getan?  
Ich schaue Tom mit großen Augen an, doch er lässt seine Augen einfach weiter geschlossen.  
Er hat einen Arm um meine Hüfte geschlungen und hält mich eisern fest als ich versuche zu entkommen.  
„Lass…mich…los!" knurre ich und löse seine Finger mit aller Gewalt.  
Er lässt ein tiefes Grollen hören und drückt mich ins Bett.  
„Jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu! Langsam hab ich echt die Schnauze voll! Erst bist du total abweisend, dann kannst du es gar nicht erwarten von mir rangenommen zu werde und kurz danach versuchst du alles wieder rückgängig machen.  
Wie wär's wenn du dich jetzt endlich mal entscheidest und aufhörst dir was vor zu machen?"  
Ich schaue ihn mit großen Augen an. Was redet er da eigentlich. Er selber müsste doch genauso drauf sein.  
Wenn alles so wäre wie vorher dann wäre ich schon längst tot und wäre nie in den Genuss gekommen, seinen Körper an meinem zu spüren.  
WAS ZUR HÖLLE DENKE ICH DA EIGENTLICH?  
Wieso konnte er nicht einfach alles vergessen und sein wie vorher.  
Seine Freunde wiedersehen und einfach nur ein normaler Teenager mit überschäumenden Hormonen sein.  
Aber nun war er ein Untoter der sich dummerweise an einen Mann gebunden hat der ihn eigentlich tot sehen will und nun wie ein liebeskranker Hund hinter mir her rennt.  
Ich verziehe mein Gesicht.  
„Was erwartest du eigentlich? Jahrelang wollten wir beide uns tot sehen und nur weil du sowas einfach mal so verdrängen kannst, heißt das noch lange das ich sowas kann."  
Er kraust seine Augenbrauen und schaut mich finster an.  
„Du machst dir wegen sowas echt Gedanken? Wenn selbst ich in der Lage bin sowas zu vergessen dann wirst du das bestimmt auch schaffen.", murmelt er und kommt meinem Gesicht näher.  
„Du verrätst aber nicht halb so viele Menschen wie ich!", fauche ich und er stockt.  
„Aber ich verrate mich selbst wenn ich mir erzähle, dass es auch ohne dich geht."  
Wie kann er sowas sagen? Wie kann er mir sowas einfach ins Gesicht sagen?  
Es ist so schon schwer genug eine Entscheidung zu treffen aber nach diesen Worten wird es unmöglich sein.  
Ich versuche mich unter ihm hervor zu schieben, doch er schlingt seine Arme um mich und drückt mich an sich.  
All mein Widerstand erlischt und macht wohligen Schauern platz als seine langen Finger zärtlich über meine Haut streichen und sein kalter Atem mir eine Gänsehaut verpasst.  
„Bitte…Ich kann einfach nicht. Geh…!", krächze ich und löse seine Arme. Vergessen ist das letzte was ich kann. Und wenn es der einzige Weg ist den du siehst dann wirst du leider gehen müssen.

-Kapitel 4 Ende-

So….wer hätte das gedacht? Ich nicht als ich angefangen habe das her aufzuschreiben. Eigentlich sollten die beiden dieses Kapitel zusammen kommen. Tschuldigung das es so kurz geworden ist…  
Warum machen die beiden immer was sie wollen? *verzweifel*  
Naja….warten wir mal ab wie das weitergeht….Diesmal beeil ich mich wirklich mit dem schreiben.  
Spätestens wenn die Schule wieder losgeht werde ich wieder Zeit haben^^ Ich gehör nämlich nicht grade zu denen die im Unterricht aufpassen.  
Ich hoffe ihr killt mich nicht und hinterlasst mir viele Kommentare…  
Byebye  
Lost


	6. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel**

So jetz viel Spaß...

Nachdem Tom gegangen ist, sitze ich noch lange auf meinem Bett und denke nach.  
Nur weil er seine Prinzipien einfach fallen lassen kann, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich das Kann.  
Ich seufze und raufe mir die Haare.  
Plötzlich wird meine Schlafzimmertür aufgerissen und Ginny stürmt herein.  
„Warum musst du alles so kompliziert machen?  
Bevor du einfach verschwunden bist, hast du uns allen erzählt, dass du keine Lust mehr hast, dich für eine Seite zu entscheiden und nicht weiter in diesem sinnlosen Krieg zu kämpfen.", wettert sie sofort und ohne Punkt und Komma los. Ich sitze da und schaue sie mit großen Augen an.  
Zudem scheint sie es herzlich wenig zu stören, dass ich nichts anhabe.  
Ich funkel sie gefährlich an.  
„Der Typ hat meine Eltern getötet und hat versucht mich zu töten und nun soll ich alles einfach vergessen?", fauche ich während ich mir eine Hose anziehe. Ich glaube solche Worte sind nicht überzeugend wenn man nackt ist…  
„Das ist vielleicht ein Grund aber er versucht doch alles um es wieder gut zu machen.", sagt Ginny nun etwas ruhiger.  
„Man kann es aber nicht gut machen! Wegen ihm steck ich doch jetzt hier in der ganzen Scheiße!", fluche ich laut und trete die Tür zur Küche auf.  
Ich war schon lange nicht mehr hier drin.  
Es besteht ja schließlich auch keine Notwendigkeit mehr.  
„Wo kommst du um die Uhrzeit eigentlich her?" frage ich sie gereizt und Ginny grinst leicht.  
„Tom hat mir geschrieben was geschehen ist." Ich erstarre und drehe mich zu ihr um.  
„Wie….geschrieben?", frage ich vorsichtig nach. Ihr Grinsen wird breiter.  
„Naja…nachdem du ihn das erste Mal abgewiesen hast, hat er mich um Hilfe gebeten. Und seitdem schreiben wir uns."  
Ich starre sie fassungslos an.  
Das Mädchen hat es echt faustdick hinter den Ohren.  
„Vielleicht solltest du ihm wenigstens eine Chance geben.", sagt sie und kommt auf mich zu.  
„Warum sollte ich?" Ich verschränke die Arme.  
„Warum klammerst du dich du dich so an deinen Prinzipien fest? Ich meine… Du merkst doch selbst wie schlecht es dir ohne dich geht und er hat auch dieses Problem. Also warum wirfst du deinen Stolz nicht einfach über Bord?" Sie hat sich mal wieder in Rage geredet. Ich krause die Augenbrauen und denke darüber nach.  
Es ist doch wohl mein gutes Recht an meinen Prinzipien festzuhalten, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt was er mir schon alles angetan hat.  
Ginny gibt einen genervten Ton von sich.  
„Weißt du was? Ich geb's auf. Du benimmst dich wie eine verkappte, alte Jungfer, die gerade aus dem Kloster kommt", faucht sie und verlässt meine Wohnung. Ich schaue ihr erstaunt hinterher.  
Etwas verwirrt verlasse auch ich, kurze Zeit später meine Wohnung.  
Ich habe keine Ahnung wohin ich gehe, bis ich in einem Park lande.  
Einige Lampen funktionieren nicht und somit ist der größte Teil des Weges stockfinster.  
Nicht, dass es mich stört. Ich kann auch so alles sehen. Langsam gehe ich weiter.  
Ich lasse mir Ginnys Worte durch den Kopf gehen und bemerke gar nicht wohin meine Schritte mich führen. Ich schließe meine Augen und genieße die kalte Nachtluft  
Ich raufe mir leicht die Haare. Plötzlich laufe ich gegen einen Zaun und stolpere rückwärts.  
Verdutzt sehe ich auf.  
Ich stehe vor einem großen, eisernen Tor, das den Weg zu einem riesigen Anwesen versperrt.  
Irgendwas zieht mich stetig dorthin und ich klettere blitzschnell am Zaun hoch.  
Auch als plötzlich eine Gestalt vor mir auftaucht, stoppe ich nicht, sondern setze meinen Weg zu dem Anwesen fort. Doch je näher ich der Person komme umso klarer wird mir, warum mich alles in diese Richtung zieht. Es ist Tom.  
Ich erstarre mitten in der Bewegung als er auf mich zu kommt. Mit jedem Schritt, den er mir näher kommt fühle ich mich besser, sicher.  
Ich kann meinen Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht abwenden.  
Dann steht er vor mir.  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist kalt und ich weiß, dass ich ihn sehr verletzt habe.  
„Was machst du hier?", fragt er mich leise und ich schlucke schwer. Was soll ich jetzt sagen?  
Seine Stimme bohrt sich durch mein Herz und jeder kalte Blick lässt mich spüren, was er gespürt haben muss als ich ihn wieder und wieder davon geschickt habe.  
Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in meinen Händen und breche zusammen.  
„Verzeih mir…", flüstere ich und ich merke wie er noch einen Schritt auf mich zu kommt.  
Wie kann ich erwarten, dass er mir verzeiht, nach allem was ich getan habe?  
Er hat jedes Recht mich zu hassen.  
Doch dann zieht er meine Hände von meinem Gesicht und mich an seine Brust.  
Sanft legt er seine Lippen auf meine und vergräbt seine langen Finger in meinen Haaren.  
Ich seufze leise in den Kuss hinein und schlinge meine Arme um ihn.  
Unsere steinharten Körper drängen sich aneinander als wäre es das letzte Mal.  
Der Boden ist nass von dem ständigen Regen der letzten Tage.  
Mir müsset kalt sein, denn ich bin mittlerweile völlig durchnässt und es ist Ende November.  
Doch es ist uns beiden egal.  
Seine Finger streichen unruhig über meinen Körper.  
„Verzeihst du mir?", frage ich keuchend und lege meinen Kopf schief um seinen Lippen mehr Freiraum an meinem Hals zu geben.  
„Das kommt darauf an ob du hiernach bei mir bleibst oder wieder gehst.", haucht er mir ins Ohr und verpasst mir eine Gänsehaut. Meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf und ich versuche mit zitternden Finger seine Robe zu öffnen  
Er reißt ohne Rücksicht an meinen Klamotten und ich funkel ihn an.  
„Langsam können wir das mit dem Sachen zerreißen lassen. Ich bekomme langsam ziemliche Probleme, weil ich keine Klamotten mehr habe.", knurre ich, doch Tom lacht nur leise und zerrt mir mit einer Handbewegung mein Shirt vom Körper.  
Seien Lippen wandern weiter meinen Körper hinab und plötzlich versenkt er seine Zähne in meiner Seite und fängt an zu trinken.  
Meine ganze Wahrnehmung verschiebt sich auf diese Stelle. Bei jedem Schlucken bewegen sich seine Lippen und sein Körper erbebt leicht.  
Mein Atem ist flach als er vorsichtig meine Hose öffnet und mir von den Beinen zieht. Er unterbricht den Biss nicht.  
Ich stöhne laut auf als seine eiskalte Hand sich um meine Erektion legt.  
Es tut gut die ganze Sache mal bei klarem Verstand zu erleben.  
Und auf einmal kommt mir ein interessanter Gedanke.  
Blitzschnell stoße ich ihn von mir, ignoriere die riesige Wunde, die er durch die plötzliche Bewegung in meine Seite reißt und setze mich auf seinen Schoß.  
"Ich sehe gar nicht ein warum ich immer passiv sein muss.", knurre ich leicht und entferne nun vollständig seine Klamotten. Er grinst von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
"Dafür gibt es eine ganz einfache Erklärung...Ich liege niemals unten.", sagt er und sofort liege ich wieder unter ihm.  
Rücksichtslos und ohne jede Vorwarnung dringt er in mich ein und lässt Sterne vor meinen Augen explodieren.  
Ein heiseres Keuchen entkommt mir und meine Hände krallen sich in seine Schultern.  
Mit jedem Stoß bringt er mich näher an meinen Orgasmus und lässt mich gnadenlos um Erlösung betteln.  
"Tom..." stöhne ich laut und beiße mir fest auf die Lippen als er noch mal tief in mich stößt.  
"Ja...?", keucht er in mein Ohr und seine Bewegungen werden langsamer.  
"Ich kann nicht mehr...ahhh...", sage ich heißer und suche seinen Blick, doch der gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht.  
"Dann bettel drum.", grinst er und ich schenke ihm einen bösen Blick.  
"Ich bettel nicht!", fauche ich und schlinge meine Beine um seien Hüfte als er sich von mir entfernen will. Ich packe ihn brutal an den Armen und rolle mich mit ihm herum, sodass er jetzt unter mir liegt.  
Quälend langsam beginne ich mich zu bewegen und ich registriere grinsend, dass er schwer schluckt.  
Anscheinend geht ihm das ganze zu langsam, denn plötzlich liege ich wieder auf dem Boden.  
Seien Lippen ersticken mein Stöhnen als er wieder tief in mich eindringt und meine Fingernägel graben sich tief in seine Haut.  
Ich spüre wie sich mein Orgasmus in mir aufbaut und als ich komme beiße ich mit aller Kraft in seinen Hals.  
Das schickt auch ihn über die Klippe und er bricht auf mir zusammen.  
Schwer atmend liegen wir da.  
Ich schaue an ihm runter und fange an zu lachen.  
"Was ist?", fragt er mich mit düsterer Miene.  
"Du bist total dreckig...und ich wette, dass ich nicht gerade besser aussehe." erkläre ich kichernd und ziehe ein Blatt aus seinen Haaren.  
Es ist schon seltsam...bis vor ein paar Stunden hätte ich nie gedacht, dass wir beide mal zusammen im Schmutz liegen und es sich so richtig anfühlt.  
"Das lässt sich ändern." flüstert er mir leise ins Ohr und appariert in meine Wohnung.  
Grinsend ziehe ich ihn hoch und in Richtung Bad. Gemeinsam duschen klingt doch sehr verlockend.  
Ich merke gar nicht, dass das Wasser viel zu heiß ist als ich es anschalte, denn Toms Lippen haben sich schon wieder auf meinen Nacken gelegt und scheinen mich zu verbrennen.  
Ich stütze mich an der Wand ab und genieße was er mit mir macht. Seine langen Finger streichen über meinen Körper und lassen mich wahnsinnig werden.  
Eine Weile später stehe ich, mit einem Handtuch um der Hüfte, vor einem Spiegel und betrachte die Bisswunde an meiner Seite. Sie blutet zwar nicht mehr aber sieht immer noch böse aus.  
Tom muss ganz schön viel getrunken haben, wenn mein Körper sich schon nicht mehr richtig heilt.  
Ich gehe in die Küche und öffne meinen Kühlschrank.  
Ich habe vor einiger Zeit mal ein paar Blutkonserven aus einer Blutbank geklaut und das zahlt sich jetzt aus.  
Ich nehme einen großen Schluck und merke sofort wie meine Kräfte zurück kehren. Genießend schließe ich meine Augen als mir plötzlich das Handtuch von der Hüfte gezogen wird.  
"Schon wieder?" frage ich leise und nehme noch einen Schluck.  
"Ich bekomme einfach nicht genug von dir. Jetzt wo du mir gehörst."  
Ich spüre seine Erektion überdeutlich an meinem Hintern.  
Ich trinke die Konserve in einem Zug aus und werfe die leere Packung in die Spüle.  
Dann drehe ich mich zu Tom um und grinse. Seine Haare kleben ihm nass in der Stirn und seine Augen funkeln hungrig.  
Er legt seine Arme um Meine Hüfte und hebt mich auf die Arbeitsplatte.  
Ich lasse meine Finger über seine Brust streichen. Er ist ja so verdammt sexy.  
Ich beiße mir auf die Lippen als ich meinen Blick über seinen harten Schwanz gleiten lasse. Ich weiß gar nicht wie oft er mich damit schon befriedigt hat. Vielleicht sollte ich ja mal...  
Ich lege meine Hand um seinen Penis und bewege sie auf und ab.  
Er schließt seine Augen und stöhnt leise auf. Ich klettere von der Arbeitsplatte und knie mich vor ihm hin.  
Bevor er reagieren kann nehme ich seine Erektion in meinen Mund und fange leicht an zu saugen. Seine Hände krallen sich in meine Haare und er stöhnt laut auf.  
Hingebungsvoll setze ich meine Zunge ein und genieße die Geräusche die er von sich gibt.  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit kommt er lautstark und ich schlucke sein Sperma ohne zu murren.  
Ich lecke mir über die Lippen und stehe wieder auf.  
Er schaut mir verwundert hinterher als ich in das Wohnzimmer gehe und mir frische Klamotten aus dem Stapel in der Ecke ziehe.  
„Warum reparierst du deinen Schrank nicht eigentlich nicht einfach mit Magie?", fragt Tom mich und beäugt mich kritisch.  
„Weil ich bzw. wir das Ding sowieso gleich wieder schrotten würden. Nachher sitz ich den ganzen Tag da und reparier irgendwelche nur weil wir sie immer wieder zerstören. Also lass ich einfach alles kaputt was kaputt geht und somit verringert sich die Chance, dass wir beide beim Sex noch mehr zerstören.", erkläre ich während ich mein Hemd zuknöpfe.  
„Wenn du es so sagst dann klingt es sogar so logisch.", sagt er grinsend und ich weiß, dass er mir nicht wirklich zugehört hat.  
„Hör auf darüber nach zudenken wie du mir die Klamotten vom Leib reißen kannst. Ich muss jetzt los zur Arbeit."  
Er kraust die Augenbraue und schaut mich mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.  
„Wo arbeitest du?", fragt er mich vorsichtig.  
„In der Mysteriumsabteilung.", antworte ich einsilbig. Eigentlich kann ein Angestellter das nicht aussprechen weil er einen unbrechbaren Schwur hat aber ich bin ja kein normaler Magier mehr.  
Ich drücke ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und schnappe mir dann meine Robe.  
„Wann hast du Feierabend?", fragt er weiter.  
„Weiß nicht. Das ist von Tag zu Tag unterschiedlich."  
„Versuch vor 20 Uhr Schluss zu machen.", murmelt er leise und schaut mich bittend an.  
Ich überlege einen kurzen Moment und zucke dann mit den Schultern.  
„Meinetwegen. Ich versuch da was einzurichten. Versprechen kann ich aber nichts…"  
Ich küsse ihn noch einmal kurz und verschwinde dann endgültig.

-Ende 5. Kapitel-

So…sie sind endlich zusammen….hach ja…was für ein Kampf….aber es geht noch weiter. Hiermit ist die Geschichte noch lange nicht beendet….  
Byebye  
Eure Lost


	7. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel**

So jetzt das vorläufig letzte Kapitel

Ich versuche die Story weiter zu schreiben aber ich kann nichts versprechen  
6. Kapitel

Gelangweilt blättere ich durch die alten Dokumente, die mir vor 3 Stunden ausgehändigt wurden.  
Es geht um Vampire und ihre Entstehung. DAs Ministerium versucht immer noch alle Vampire zu töten oder zumindest ihre Vermehrung aufzuhalten.  
Ich grinse leicht. Wenn die wüssten, dass genau in ihrer Hochsicherheitsabteilung einer arbeitet...  
Ich schaue auf die Uhr.  
Es ist kurz vor acht. Tut mir leid, Tom, aber das mit dem eher Schluss machen wird wohl doch nichts. Zuerst muss ich diese Dinger hier noch durcharbeiten und vollständig übersetzen.  
Man sollte meinen, dass der Job total spannend ist aber das stimmt nicht.  
Viel Bürokram und die wenigen Expeditionen sind sehr ereignislos.  
Ich seufze entnervt und schnappe mir meine Feder.  
Warum bleibt so eine Arbeit eigentlich an mir hänegen? Das kann doch auch ein Neuling machen...  
Noch während ich mich gedanklich über diesen Umstand aufrege, explodiert im Stock über mir etwas und panische Schreie dringen zu mir runter.  
Ich springe auf, zücke meinen Zauberstab(Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich den wirklich brauchen werde) und verlasse die Mysteriumsabteilung. Ohne einen Angestellten kommt hier eh niemand rein.  
Mit verengeten Augen laufe ich zum Fahrstuhl nur um festzustellen das er blockiert ist.  
Ich renne zur Treppe und innerhalb von Sekunden bin ich oben.  
Ich überfliege die Situation und versuche die Angreifer zu identifizieren.  
"Todesser!", knurre ich leise. DAs kann doch nicht wahr sein!  
Aber was habe ich erwartet? Das Tom jetzt nicht mehr Voldemort ist nur weil wir miteinander ficken?  
Wäre ja zu schön um wahr zu sein.  
Ich schleiche mich blitzschnell an einen Todesser heran und breche ihm mit einer Bewegung das Genick.  
Niemand den ich kenne...  
Ich laufe weiter durch die Halle und suche eine bestimmte Person.  
Plötzlich höre ich eine große Explosion und Glas und Steine die auf den Boden prasseln.  
"Voldemort!", fauche ich und sprinte los. Schnell und geräuschlos schlängle ich mich zwischen den Kämpfenden hindurch, ohne das mich jemand bemerkt, in Richtung dieses unwiderstehlichen Geruchs.  
Ich merke wie allein sein Duft mich schmerzlich erregt und schwach macht.  
Doch ich beiße die Zähne zusammen und versuche mich zusammen zu reißen.  
Und dann stehe ich vor ihm.  
Dunkle Haare hängen ihm ins Gesicht, verdecken leicht die die kalten, roten Augen während er kaum angestrengt gegen drei Auroren kämpft. Ein kaltes Grinsen verzieht seine geschwungenen weichen Lippen und entblößt seine langen Eckzähne.  
Gefangen von diesem Anblick verdrücke ich mich an einen sicheren Ort und beobachte die ganze Sache.  
Er bewegt sich schnell und grazil und seine Angreifer haben gar keine Chance.  
Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er das Ministerium übernommen hat.  
Ich runzle die Stirn. Seltsamerweise gefällt mir dieser Gedanke.  
Vielleicht bedeutet es das Ende dieses sinnlosen Krieges.  
Wer weiß. Ich denke das es sich erst noch zeigen wird.  
ich schüttel den Kopf, drehe mich um und verschwinde.  
Ich habe mir vorgenommen mich in solche Sachen nicht mehr einzumischen.  
Zu Hause angekommen ziehe ich meine Robe aus und entledige mich meines Shirts.  
Vorsichtig streiche ich über die rote Stelle an meiner Seite die bis vor wenigen Stunden noch ein tiefer Riss gewesen ist.  
Ich lasse meine Finger weiter nach unten wandern und streiche über meine schon beachtliche Erektion.  
Wieso erregt mich dieser Typ selbst wenn er Menschen tötet?  
Ich bin echt pervers.  
Mit Klamotten stelle ich mich unter die Dusche und stelle das Wasser eiskalt.  
Doch es hilft nich. ich öffne meine Hose und lasse meine Finger langsam über meinen Penis gleiten. Ich schließe miene Augen und stelle mir vor, dass er jetzt neben mir steht und mich dabei beobachtet.  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit komme ich und lehne meine Stirn gegen die kalten Fließen.  
Ich atme nicht und habe meine Augen weiterhin geschlossen.  
Ich glaube ich weiß warum das mit der kalten Dusche nicht funktioniert hat.  
Ich spüre es gar nicht. ich spüre fast gar nichts mehr. Keinen Schmerz, keinen Hunger, kein kalt, kein heiß.  
Zumindest nicht wenn er nicht da ist.  
Ich seufze und mache das Wasser aus. Bringt ja nichts.  
Irgendwie kotzt es mich an das er trotz allem immer noch Voldemort ist.  
Er ist doch unsterblich...muss es zusätzlich noch unendliche Macht sein?  
Die Antwort ist klar. Ja.  
-6. Kapitel Ende-

Sooo ab hier werde ich jetz wieder einsetzen^^  
Damit kann ich ganz gut arbeiten  
Ich hoffe das es besser wird  
gut bis zum nächsten mal  
byebye Lost


End file.
